Talk:Skyrim
everytime i enter a village all the villagers attack me.i didn't kill anyone or haven't committed a crime.what could have happened?( 21:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC)) Links to Winterhold should be changed to Winterhold Hold or Winterhold (City) to prevent ambiguity. Also, the College of Winterhold should be fully enclosed in the link, not just the last word.BryanWPeterson (talk) 10:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Think I fixed them all now. -Deyvid Petteys 10:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) College of Winterhold should be directed to The College of Winterhold instead. Thanks! User:BryanWPeterson, 10:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Riverwood Details Incorrect Ralof's sister, Gerdur runs the village lumbermill and pays the taxes for the village and Hadvar's uncle is the Blacksmith. JoomlaAlmooj (talk) 02:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Needs updating to show the correct information. Hadvar's uncle is not a lumber worker. Armybuilder (talk) 08:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Dragon War Page needs info in the history section about the rise of the Dragon Cults and the Dragon war to overthrow them in the first era (along with Kynareth and the shouts) - Forelhost in the Rift was their last stronghold which was overrun by King Harrold's troops. i dont think so its not important just get the game. Fight the dragons. The Dragon priests were treated like Kings. Dragons were treated like kings by the priests. It is unknow why the tridute had to be payed to the dragons. At first the dragons were wining the war killing thusands of people, but some of the dragons had sided with the humans (unknow why) and started teaching them how to fight back and kill the dragons. The dragons began dieing just as much as the humans. The main dragon cult survived and created the dragon mounds. These dragons believed that the buried dragons would rise again. Now what i think is most strange about this is why did the dragons join the humans and help them? Some think it was Aktotosh's (Correct spelling if needed) divine blessing that made the dragons mind up for them. Shouts Shouts are the way of the dragons speaking to one another. What looks like to you is a battle to the death is a verbal deadly dispute. I am don't know how or why the shouts are there, but i thinki they are awsome! I hope this helped you know more about the dragon war and history of the game. Chinema01 (talk) 07:22, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Chinema01 Mods on Console Did this ever happen/make it into the game? i heard they wanted to and were trying to talk to sony and microsoft about it but nothing since... oh god no microsoft would shit themselves console well never have mods :( i wish they would my pc isnt strong enough to run games It is possible to make mods for console, it just isn't really allowed, no it just isn't legal. In all likelihood it isn't cost effective either. For some straaaaaaaaaaaaange reason, it can cost as much as $40k just to release a PATCH/title update for a game. And those are the ones that players complain to the devs about and get to download for free! Jarrett.k (talk) 00:06, February 26, 2012 (UTC) actually, they do have mods cuz my friend did that, became lv. 300, infinite carrying space, massive health, stamina and magika, and has a crap load of daedric artifacts, like he has 25 ebony blades ( but he got banned for it) How to Get Wood Elf Blood for Discerning the Transmundane (SPOILER) Go to Riverwood Then go to Faendal’s house Kill Faendal Harvest Blood You will need to Harvest wood elf blood for Discering the Transmundane Another way is to go to Karthwasten in The Reach and head up the mountain i think it is North. You willl most likley have to face a Sabre Cat (easy) and go up to a shrine. I usually find jewles like Diamonds and Emeraldes. On the shine there is a dead Wood Elf or Bosmer. Sign posts. Pickleseller (talk) 19:46, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Cliff Racers Anybody else notice the Huntress says as a child she used to go to expeditions to Morrowind to hunt Cliff Racers, when "Saint Julb" Drove them out over 200 years ago? how do i get rid of being a vampire everyone is out to kill me cant finish any quest? you ride over the cliff of forgivness on a horse and kill the dragon with the sword of somthingsomthing, stab them in the heart. justin to get rid of vampirism you have to go to morthal and talk to a mage (i cant think of his name) and ask him about vampires im sure if you go to morthals page on the wiki then itll have more info bigdog Lost Love? I had just gotten married to Camilla Valerius, and after the ceremony, I went over to her and told her to move in with me at the Breezehome. She agrred and replied; I'll see you there. So I fast travelled to Whiterun, thinking that my wife would be at the Breezehome. She wasn't, so I fast travelled back to Riften and she wasnt there either. Again, I fast travelled back to the Breezehome. She still wasn't there. Once more I fast travelled to Riften, I couldn't see her, so I exited Riften and, once loaded, I could see Camilla and the other wedding attendees walking down the path up and out of the city. I would like to know: a) If my wife will actually arrive at my house. b) How long it will take her. And c) If I am ever going to see her again? Please answer my questions and/or tell me what to do please i really need to find out whats happening here ! 17:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Check back in riverwood Hey have any of you guys heard of the first dlc launch for skyrim other than the mod editor for pc users i am a hardcore fan of the game and its getting boring because there is no more missions im interested in doing please guve me any information you can thanks Having ,game manual available in many different language would be awsome . TY VM . No returning later to an area? I have seen minor references and experienced at least 15 times an instance where by not doing the full quest at the time it starts you can't return later. Thus in order to complete the quest you have to lose quite a few hours and load a saved game prior to the beginning of that quest. Is this SOP for Skyrim? 03:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Daedra Hearts To get daedra hearts you can either... 1.buy some from an elf in the college of winterhold 2.Hunt daedra You can also geta couple of hearts from doing a quest in dawnstar for the museum keeper. Once you have gotten all pieces of the razor, He will take you to mehrunes dagons Statue then keep tallking Kill The museum keeper and mehrunes will grant you with his razor as soon as your about to leave to daedras will appear. Kill them and take one key and the hearts go in mehrunes shrine and two more daedras will be there. Also at the end of the shrine there are a bunch of ingots and also items that can be sold for good money You can return to this site again and again for more hearts and loot. Or you can also put in a code on the pc to get loads of them lol. YOU NOW HAVE ''4 DAEDRA HEARTS'' I have found that Enthir's (Guy at the college) prices on Daedra Hearts are higher then other Alchemist. I buy mine at Witerun from Arcadia. If you start to hunt down the daedric artifcts i have found 2-3 in the quest for getting the Skull of corrupion. Look the Skull up on another page of go to YouTude. When you get to the part where you are looking for the Topor or something like that there should be some hearts in there. Hope this helped! Chinema01 (talk) 07:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Chinema01 RP Letdown Hi, I seem to be one of the few that are disappointed with Bethesda and at the moment feel I'll never buy another RP by them again. They do make a great game, my problem with Bethesda is they give you this wonderful world to RP in like no other, a great game line, the ability to pick up objects then stop short of letting you place them where you'd like them with any ease! See they let me almost do it but make it a real...ahh hard thing to do! Ok I forgive you for i now am given "Oblivion", they had to improve the game right! Well they threw us a bone. I got houses to play with! Cool! a horse! Cool! display cases! Cool! bookcases I could put books in! Yes!!! BUT! Again! Trying to pickup something and get it where you wanted was a real...ahh hard thing to do! Plus now not knowing you put one too many books in a case and the next time you come in they are everywhere! AND the cool loot I thought I could show off in my cool displaycases have fallen through the bottoms!!! Now I'm thinking 'man these guys are getting lazy' I know they can do better than this! Now I'm playing Skyrim and they did it AGAIN!!! They make it impossible for me to customize the world they give me! You still can't pick anything up with ease and place it somewhere! In the best house you can buy there isn't hardly anyplace to put things!! These guys really toook us for our money if u ask me, with all the people and time they spent on the game they have one kid for every kid in Skyrim! Give me a break!! Thats Lazy!! One of the things that could really be cool is when your toon jumps on the dragons head and starts hacking it up BUT he's not even on the thing!! Come on Bethesda get off your butt's! Do you call yourselves professionals? Give us the Role Playing game you are charging us for not pits and pieces that dont work!! Let me put things on the walls, let my things stay where i put them!! OR DON'T PUT IT IN THE GAME!!! Bethesda must be laughing all the way to the bank with this one!!!! I meam I'm just say'n ! Dy'Jobi You can also buy a house in Windhelm for 12000 gold if you do the Stormclock Questline. 21:21, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I kinda know how you fell about this, but thats not the game makers fault. Yes they could use more Anti-buging, but your game keeps glitching! I have had this happen to me once with the Breezehome house. I lost all, but 3 daedric artifacts cause of it! So i restarted and didn't buy that house. If you play this on PC just cheat it in by typing something in. If its on console (real way to play) look it up on YouTude or other sites. I fell really bad that this glitch happened to you. Chinema01 (talk) 07:45, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Chinema01 Accident I, lets say 'Accidently' Killed the lady in the herb shop, in Solitude. I'm just wondering will she come back? I kinda miss stealing her gold after selling my unwanted things to her, and the fact her daughter gives me evils and calls me a troll. Well not a troll, but something across the lies. I wanted a house in Solitude, but I can't seem to see an offer for one being sold to me (Sad face) Getting bored of the Breezehome. :') (Kurt) Im pretty sure she is gonna stay dead unless you start over/create a new character =( Blitz1995 (talk) 18:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Use resurrect cmd doing the wolf Queen quest will allow you to buy a house in solitude for 25000 gold.(feck) Trust me i did the same thing! She cuaght me stealing and i had to kill her! She stays dead. "Resurrect" will bring her back for 1 minute or maybe 2 then dust pile or gostly remains. If you talk to Falkfirebeard he will give you a quest to clear out Wolf Skull Cave do this quest and spend 25000$! And theres your new house. It has a safe, but the Archmage's quarters is way, way, way, way better. You don't need to buy the stuff in it. Chinema01 (talk) 07:52, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Chinema01 How big is Skyrim How big is Skyrim in square miles? Why? I think you could try to calculate it. Just try to check how long the running steps from your character are, then run some distance but keep in your mind how much distance you ran. Then check your map how far you ran, calculate the distance, how many steps, and then you have the answer. Just multiply the distance until you get the length and the width and multiply those and you got it. It may not be in square miles, but you'll have something. Arjen2 (talk) 15:45, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I honestly don't know, but that is genius Arjen2! Chinema01 (talk) 07:53, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Chinema01 Vandalism Some idiot changed all content to "My name is james mutton and i created skyrim" Why do you allow such crap? :Aye, I registered to change it back, but the page is locked to prevent vandalism... Bulbathor (talk) 15:06, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :I just saw that edit, he will be enjoying a perma ban for that probably ::The jerk's been blocked for three days. Justice was swift! The page could probably do with re-protecting though. Amir 593 (talk) 16:42, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Archery and other skills for free In riverwood, there is an elf named Faendal and a human named Sven. Talk to Sven, obtain the letter, then talk to Faendal. He will change the letter, and you can then go to the lady that they both love and give her the letter. Return to Faendal and he will be available as a follower. You can then level up Archery (to 50) and then take the money back. This also works for the Companions: Aela the Huntress (Archery - up to 75) UESPwiki Follower page Athis (One-handed - up to 75) Farkas (Heavy Armor - up to 90) Njada Stonearm (Block - up to 75) Vilkas (Two-handed - up to 90) AJO191 (talk) 19:20, March 24, 2012 (UTC) you do realize this is the talk page right? aka this isn't the place to put stuff that should be on the acutal page I didnt know whether this should be put on the official page... AJO191 (talk) 19:20, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Feel free too, worst case scenerio it gets edited out, as long as you don't make a malicious edit you will not have any reprocusions from making an edit, and this is obviously not malicious material Mask2697 (talk) 19:22, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I love at all the info i get here this is genius! Chinema01 (talk) 07:57, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Chinema01 Does Skyrim slightly resemble Germany? I think Skyrim slightly resembles Germany based on the position of the country within Tamriel. also the locations of the major cities in Skyrim are slightly similar to the location of major cities in Germany. Skyrim City=Germany City Solitude = Hamburg Markarth = Frankfurt Morthal = Hannover Dawnstar = Lubeck Winterhold = Rostock Windhelm = Berlin Whitrun = Erfurt Falkreath = Stuttgart Riften = Munich Oh my god, also the Stormcloaks are basically skyrims version of the Nazi's (due to the fact that they think the nords are the only people who should live in skyrim) it all makes sense now I guess that would mean that the Great War was the elder scrolls version of World War I. They also lost the war and lost a few things in the treaty such as their right to worship talos and in World War I Germany had to sign a treaty that gave up many things and then the Nazis came to power to supposedly repel and bring Germany back to power...like the stormcloaks...it does all makes sense. 14:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't think there would be such a thing. The inventors just got up with an idea and worked it all out. It may be just an accident or not on purpose. I'm not sure, but I don't think Skyrim is based on Germany. Arjen2 (talk) 15:49, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Skyrim: History Skyrim under History: On the line of the mentioning of the Five Hundered Companions there seems to be an unfinished word or words before "Five Hundered Companions". Please put pictures for all the weapons on the weapons page 03:18, April 19, 2012 (UTC) It says all men are decended from the nords but the redguards came from another continent besides atmora and so did the blades they are from akivari. Someone should fix that.----Miller- time (talk) 05:30, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Someway to use this to dupe inventory? By accident I opened my own characters inventory with the console command and saw that my inventory seems to have duplicated itself through this view. Anyone have any beneficial uses for this? Economy Does Skyrim have a fully working economy? I've heard that if you kill all the Farmers around, say Whiterun, than the price of Potato's goes up, is this true? Vahn86 (talk) 22:21, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it can be true sometimes because of the fact that the demand for potatoes would go up and the supply for it would decrease. User:Titansfan345 Finding my follower I would like to know how to get my 'so called follower that is folloowing me" to stop following me cause for the life of me i cannot find him/her and i'm on the quest where i need to sacrafice a follower but no-one will follow me cause all they say is you already have a follower, I've tried Sleeping for days, being locked in jail and everything else. Can anyone answer this for me please.. I had something similar happen and it turned out that I must've told him to wait here while I was in a dungeon. I retraced my steps and found him still there waiting. I told him to follow and all was good. 18:06, November 14, 2012 (UTC) just fast travel to whereever you got him or her and see if the're there, worked for me. Solitude Execution hello! Quick question so i had restarted a new character recently and im at the part where i head to Solitude and immediately they are executing Roggvir, the nord, for whatever he did. I searched him after he was killed, and took the Amulet of Talos..which makes the time between shouts reduce to 20%. My question is..was he dragonborn or something? why else would he have that amulet. sombody please inform me! haha thank you :) xo. *Hello there. To answer your question, Roggvir was not the dragonborn. But Nords and other NPC's sometimes carry an amulet of Talos with them. This is because they see him as a God, their main divine they pray for. So you will see many other people on your way who have this amulet, but this doesn't means they are dragonborn. 14:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) well he was stormcloak so he could've been dragonborn like Ulfric stormcloak, and i know a lot of people who are dragonborn every hold has one you know. Talos Worship In the Talos Worship section on the main Skyrim page, the sentence beginning "Worship was Talos was prevalent in Skyrim" should read "Talos worship was prevalent in Skyrim" (apparently it can't be editied?) BUMP! Pabeader (talk) 07:17, August 26, 2012 (UTC) In Vokun's Throne Room. Don't know how to get through for The Iron Dagger OF Cowardice? Hey I am on Skyrim for xbox. I just installed Dawnguard and found out I can walk through the western gate to Morrowin! I got a picture of the Red Mountain and a screen shot of my location. I'll get the pics up soon Morrowind On Xbox I miss wrote my first post, so I'm redoing it. I just installed Dawn Guard on my xbox and decided to head west. To my suprise, I was able to walk through the gate at the edge of the map. I continued to walk untill I fell through the land and swam. I have pics of my position and a mountain i belive to be Red Mountain in Morrowin. I have pics posted on facebook, but having a hard time getting them on here, Also found the White-Gold tower! :Hmmm, I think it is more logical that Solstheim lies there, otherwise they have placed the red mountain in the wrong location. BoazMoerman (talk) 15:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup Now this is my first post and i'm a new memder to this Wikia. I enjoy playing Skyrim. I think it is the best game ever! Now on this profile i'm working on Alchemy. If anyone eles wants to be an Alchemist start by buying a house with Alchemy Lab. After you have done this I suggest making the potion Wheat+Giant's Toe. Now if you want to get fancy and make it worth more money to sell add a Creep Cluster to this mix. If you need a hand with any Alchemy I look most of my stuff up on places like this or YouTude. Now people call me a cheater, because i use YouTude, but if you are one of those people then please read the following. YouTude is a GREAT tool that can be used. So i don't want to hear it if you have something to say abput it. Okay? Good. If you have a wuestiong about this please contact me. I don't know if you can mail other people on this Wikia so please edit this post with an explanation to this Wikia please. Just about the talking to others part. Chinema01 (talk) 07:50, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Chinema01 Interwiki link An admin can add ru:Скайрим --Shockstorm (talk) 06:14, December 31, 2012 (UTC) There are some missing Links, can some Admin add them please: cs:Skyrim nl:Skyrim no:Skyrim pt:Skyrim cs:Skyrim nl:Skyrim no:Skyrim pt:Skyrim thanks, Mike alias the Checker (talk) 00:08, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Edit: And please Change the francais link, its namend Bordeciel not Skyrim anymore. (fr:Bordeciel) Mike alias the Checker (talk) 00:14, June 10, 2013 (UTC) It won't let me create weapons or potion! It will no longer allow me to fix my weapons, build weapons or create potions, but my smithing level is at 100 could that be why or is there something I can do to fix it? skyrim should make it so you can have your follower ride on your horse with you. 01:33, March 5, 2013 (UTC) check if you have all the right resources to make whatever you want to make it's happened to me before. civil war quest line If you join the stormcloaks or the imperial legion don't you think you should take over holds instead of just forts or protecting whiterun (imperial legion). For instants in the stormcloak rebelion you take over whiterun, and solitude, but you should be able to take over reaches like Markarth, and places like that it's boring being imperial. GUY HELPING ME KILL HEAD VAMPIRE WONT STOP FOLLOWING ME!!!! Okay so im doing the kill the head vampire quest and the one guy who is going into the cave to help me will not stop following me!!!!! i cant beat the vampires yet im not strong enough so i wanna do more quests first and stock up on potions, he will not leave my side!!! i tried killing him like 3 times and racked up a bounty, when u go to taljk to him there is a option for him to "wait here" but even that dosnt work!!! really annoying and he is getting in my way and i cant steal things with him around!!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!! 14:43, April 15, 2013 (UTC)KARA Help this vampy My vampy problems, I am playing dawngaurd as a dawngaurdian, but I caught the vampy flu and I cant feed on peoples used vampire seduciot pickpocketed on them while sleeping everthing i could think of what do I do? 'Skyrim: The Doors Of Oblivian 'Book okay then i had to go onto the internet for this and it told me all the wrong stuff so i have made this edit to make it more simple for you. 1. Go to winter Hold, either take a horse and cart or fast travel. 2. Don't move, turn right and follow the road. 3. There should be a masive path to the right, there might be a few goats or wolves near it and you can an anceint nord build. 4. Take the path and keep walking along the left sife of the mountain. 5. There should be a cave with some falmer fences out the front, it shows up as a cave buts its a hole and its name is sightles pit. 6. On the cliff above the cave is an altar, turn right of the cave and follow the path up. 7. There will be a skeleton on the altar, it will awaken but there is no necromencer. 8. Kill the skeleton and two more will rise, kill them. 9. The first skeleton will have book called The Doors Of Oblivian. 10. Every time you open the skeletons inventory the book should clone itself. 11. The book is worth 50 gold and only weighs one. P.S. i was playing the game as i wrote this :) Expanded I was looking through this article to see if there was anything to be added, and I have some info to add to sections of the article. Information about Skyrim's flaura and fauna could be added, and the economy section should also be expanded. The government section could also be greatly expanded, and the section could also include a list of the known High Kings of Skyrim. I also think a short section about the Nords could be added. Chairmanprescott6179 (talk) 19:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Question: I just made level 79, I have most of my abilities maxed out (even went ledgendary on a few). I would like to make all of my skills ledgendary but I'm noticing that most of the dungeons don't respawn and it's getting kind of boring. My question is; Is there a way to reset the dungeons or am I doomed to just roaming skyrim and solstheim to level my skills? BigChiefBlackhawk 05:18, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Falkreath Section Mistake There's either a grammar mistake or content forgotten to be added into the Falkreath section. The sentence I'm referring to reads as this: '' Close to the border with both and Hammerfell. '' I'm not sure what city they were referring to besides Hammerfell or if this sentence was supposed to be written as "close to the border with Hammerfell." Would someone with more knowledge on the subject be willing to fix it? HairyCockroach (talk) 01:21, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Corrected spelling/grammar I found a grammar mistake in the Riften section. The sentence is: Also known as Rifton, Capital of The Rift this town is located in south-eastern Skyrim, close to the province's borders with both Cyrodiil andMorrowind. Shouldn't the beginning of the sentence be written as "Also known as Rifton, Capital of The Rift, this town is located..."? I thought there should be a comma after The Rift. Also, due to the structure of the article, you can't actually see it, but there's no space between "and Morrowind." If you copy and paste it, you'll see it like it is above. HairyCockroach (talk) 01:25, August 5, 2013 (UTC)